The Contiguous Fart and Friends
by vaughnrock
Summary: iruka has friends to share his problems with him now, will he get help with his daymare? it involes poop and farting so, yea


**I don't own the little chunnins and jounins. If I did people would do what they did everyday cuz its so cute ne?**

**A/N: loll I know I just wrote one of these. But this one has more characters than just kakairu! You know what, and instead of leaving little Iruka out the bunch, everyone's going to be similar to him. It has doo-doo. Shall you read and see? You shall, go deep in the depts. Of these words… story.**

**Have fun reading!**

**The Contiguous Fart and Friends**

**Kakashi had completely gotten used to his little Iruka's gas, and he happily takes part in it as well so he wouldn't be the only one freshening up the house all the time.**

**They were sitting on the couch watching TV and letting their gas go by. Then they heard a knock on the door.**

"**Ruka!!!" Open up it's me and Zumo!!!"**

**Iruka bounced off the couch to the door, and let out a big, PPPFFFFFFFTTTT, letting them know how excited he was.**

**They giggled and pounced on Iruka letting out little farts of their own.**

"**Ruka!!! We heard about your little escapade and we want to join to!!! We want to be like our best friend. And because we love you too much to just run away just because you fart a lot."**

**Iruka smiled and hugged them. "Guys I fucking love you. I don't know what I'd do with you guys", and his little poots came out as he got over emotional and started to cry.**

"**Aww Ruka please don't cry", he let out louder farts when he started sobbing.**

**Izumo and Kotetsu pulled him to the couch and let him cry.**

"**Ruru!!!" **

**Iruka and the others jumped and farted as they heard the big booming voice.**

"**Genma what the horse pee donkey mess!!! Why I almost shit myself."**

"**We ate Mexican and got the farts just for you buddy."**

**He glared and ran off to go to the potty.**

**Raidou hit Genma upside the head.**

**Kakashi glared at Genma who rubbing his aching head and walked to the bath room and listened to make sure Iruka wasn't still upset. He was so close to opening the door till he heard a very loud wet fart and a long painful sounding moan coming from inside.**

"**Hey, Ru baby you okay?" Kakashi asked**

**Another wet fart and a groan came as his reply.**

"**You need anything?"**

"**Bring me a glass of water…please."**

**Kakashi ran to the kitchen to grab a glass some ice and water from the tap.**

"**Kakashi is Ruka ok?" Izumo asked.**

"**Yeah he's fine just pooping."**

"**Ok", the rest of them all said in unison.**

"**Ruka, baby I got your water."**

"**Ok give it to me." Iruka said**

**Kakashi walked in and gawked at the bath room the toilet Iruka and the floor.**

"**What the bloody hell Iruka… why the hell are you shitting in the tub? I bathe in that!!!"**

"**Look at the toilet", Iruka said in a bored way. **

"**What the fuck. Use a plunger." Kakashi said frustratingly**

"**It broke!!! I'm not putting my hand in shit just so I can finish shiting, I don't care if it is my own shit." Iruka yelled.**

"**Well why the fuck is it on the wall?" Kakashi started to raise his voice.**

"**When the plunger broke the wet part flew at the wall." Iruka gave him a "duh" stare.**

"**That part is supposed to be in the toilet oh my god your fre- never mind."**

"**Give me my fucking water so I can finish. Get the hell out old man!"**

**Kakashi glared and walked out.**

"**Is everything okay", Raidou asked? I heard yelling.**

"**Yeah, all I heard was yelling and shit." That's all I heard, Genma said.**

"**Well I'm not going to tell you Iruka can tell you himself."**

"**Iruka can tell who myself… himself… he thought for a moment, "Yeah." He said walking out.**

"**What happened in the potty Iruka", Kotetsu asked **

"**Well Kakashi came in and he was like, "Radda Radda Radda", and I was like "Grrr"… and he was like "Radda Radda?" And I was like "ruff ruff arf." And he was like "Radda oh my gosh, Radda." I was like "woof woof… Moooooooooo."**

"**And he walked out. That's what happened." He said simply.**

**They all looked at Iruka like he was some random merman, and just stared until he knocked them out the trance by farting very loudly.**

"**Ok", Genma snapped out of it first. "You basically just said you got in a fight right?"**

"**Yeah! Good job I hate explaining myself to people." Iruka said happily**

"**Ok… this is weird and random", Raidou said. Let's watch TV.**

"**Ok", and they sat on the seven seater couch.**

**Iruka got the remote and turned it to the SNC (sexy ninja channel) channel.**

"**Have you ever noticed that were always watching this channel?" Raidou asked.**

"**Yeah and that one time Kakashi signed us up for the sexy battle scars show. That was fun as mess."**

"**Yea, I'm going to get some sake", Iruka said.**

**He got up a let out a little poot that left the others giggling like maniacs.**

**He came back with the sake and some shot glasses to find the others farting their self to death, literary. "Oh my goodness Kakashi get out stop pooting, get some fresh, air all of you!" And he ran and opened all the windows.**

"**No guys, no!!!" Iruka yelled in frustration**

**And he started to panic thus making his own self fart.**

**The others started to smell his fart and wake up but go into a haze.**

"**Ruka com'ere", Kakashi mumbled.**

"**Go to sleep with us Ru", Genma whispered.**

"**Yea Ruka come with us", said Izumo said softly.**

**And Iruka lay down and they farted in unison one last time before they died.**

**~Toilet Nightmare Over~**

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH what the fuck, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH holy monkey on a stick grilling with cheese on it."**

**Everybody ran to the restroom to find it extremely smelly and just…smelly.**

"**Kakashi, I had a dream, no a nightmare, a very horrible nightmare,"**

"**We had got into an argument and I told you guys it was like this "Radda Radda Radda", and I was like "Grrr…" and he was like "Radda Radda?" And I was like "ruff ruff arf." And he was like "Radda oh my gosh, Radda." I was like "woof woof… Moooooooooo" and it was just so scary", "we all farted together then we died." "It was horrible Kakashi", he said as he started sobbing and letting out little squeaky farts.**

"**I'm sorry you had to live through that Ruka lets go watch TV together", they all farted in unison.**

"**No!!!, I mean no, let's get out the house, fart up the nature."**

"**Ok", they all said and got ready to walk out the door farting happily.**

**A/N: uh wow that one was just plain out gross to me, you should tell me what you think about it… lol I feel sick so im gonna end this now review!!! **


End file.
